teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Lunatic/Transcript
: SCOTT: voiceover Previously on Teen Wolf... : STILES: Hey, Lydia! You look... like you're gonna ignore me... ( ) : JACKSON: Hey, Allison... : ALLISON: Were you about to say, "Be careful?" ( ) : SCOTT: AHHHHHHHHH! : SCOTT: Who were they? : DEREK: Hunters. : ALLISON: That's my dad. ( ) : SCOTT: Who's this? : ALLISON: That's my dad's sister, Kate. : KATE: Come on! ( ) : SCOTT: It wants me in its pack! : SCOTT: ...First, I have to get rid of my old pack. : STILES: The Alpha doesn't want to kill us... : SCOTT: It wants me to do it. : ALLISON: Right now, I don't-I don't feel like I can trust you. ( ) BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : SCOTT: Where are we going? : STILES: You'll see. : SCOTT: 'Cause we really shouldn't be out here. My mom is in a constant state of freak-out from what happened at the school. : STILES: scoffing Well, your mom isn't the Sheriff, okay? There's no comparison, trust me. : SCOTT: Can you at least just tell me what we're doing out here? : STILES: Yes! When your best friend gets dumped-- : SCOTT: interrupting --I didn't get dumped! We're taking a break-- : STILES: --All right, well, when your best friend gets told by his girlfriend that they're taking a break... you get your best friend drunk. : STILES: drunkenly Dude, you know... she's just one... one girl. You know, there are so many... there are so many other girls in the sea... : SCOTT: irritably Fish in the sea. : STILES: giggling Fish? Why you talking about fish? I'm talking about girls. I love girls. I love 'em. I love especially ones with strawberry blonde hair, green eyes, five-foot-three... : SCOTT: sighing Like Lydia? : STILES: impressed Yeah, exactly! : STILES: Hey, how did you know I was talking about... about... : STILES: giggling What was I talking about? : STILES: Hey, you're not happy! Take a drink. : SCOTT: I don't want any more. : STILES: You're not drunk? : SCOTT: I'm not anything. : STILES: drunkenly Hey, maybe it's like... maybe it's like not needing your inhaler anymore, you know? Maybe you can't get drunk as a wolf? : STILES: Am I'' drunk? : SCOTT: ''irritably You're wasted. : STILES: happily Yeah! : STILES: Come on, dude. I know it feels bad. I know it hurts. I know. : STILES: ...Well, I don't know. But I know this-- I know that as much as being broken up hurts, being alone is way worse. : STILES: ...That didn't make any sense. I need a drink. : UNGER: Well, look at the two little bitches getting their drink on. : SCOTT: firmly Give it back. : UNGER: What's that, little man? : ULRICH: I think he wants a drink. : SCOTT: I want the bottle. : STILES: nervously Scott, maybe we should just go... : SCOTT: You brought me here to get drunk, Stiles. I'm not drunk yet. : SCOTT: Give me the bottle. : SCOTT: growling Give me the bottle of Jack. : STILES: Scott? : STILES: Okay, please tell me that was because of the breakup... or 'cause tomorrow's the full moon... : STILES: Going home now, yeah? : ULRICH: How about we just go? : UNGER: How about you just shut up? : ULRICH: Come on, man! I'm freezing my junk off out here. : ULRICH: Help! Help, please! Help me! Somebody help me! Help me! Please, God, help me! Please! No! No, no, no, please! No! Please, no! No! No, no, no, no! No, no, no, no! Nooooo! TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS MCCALL HOUSE : RADIO ANNOUNCER: the radio Beautiful Monday morning! Beacon Hills High School is back open after being closed Thursday and Friday. Police search continues for alleged killer Derek Hale--'' : MELISSA: ...We should probably set this to buzzer. : MELISSA: You alive in there? : SCOTT: No. : MELISSA: Not ready to go back to school? : SCOTT: No. : MELISSA: You want to stay home another day? : SCOTT: No. : MELISSA: Want a brand-new car? : MELISSA: ''gasping Me, too! : MELISSA: This isn't just about what happened at the school, right? I mean, it's about what's-her-name. Do you want to talk about it? : SCOTT: Not with you. : MELISSA: offended Hey! I've been through a few breakups myself, you know. I mean, disastrous ones, actually. : SCOTT: irritably I don't care about your breakups, Mom. I'm gonna get her back. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : ALLISON: annoyed Dad, if you're going to insist on driving me to school, you at least have to let me out of the car. : ARGENT: Kate, what's your opinion on homeschooling? : KATE: Well, you know, I'm more of a learning-by-doing kind of girl... : ALLISON: What's your opinion on overprotective dads who keep ruining their daughters' lives? : ALLISON: Thank you. : KATE: You're welcome. : KATE: So, Chris-- : ARGENT: Don't. Just-- your look communicates it perfectly. Yes, I underestimated the danger. Yes, we should've acted sooner. Yes, I should've listened to you. : ARGENT: Anything else? Or does that cover it? : KATE: ...All I was gonna say is you need to stop and get some gas. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : ALLISON: It's just weird. Everybody's talking about what happened the other night, and nobody knows it was us. : LYDIA: sarcastically Thank you for the Protection of Minors. : ALLISON: hesitantly ...Lydia? Do you think I made the wrong decision? : LYDIA: snidely About that jacket with that dress? Absolutely. : ALLISON: You know what I mean. : LYDIA: scoffing Hello? Scott locked us in a classroom and left us for dead. He's lucky we're not pressing charges, or making him pay our therapy bills... STILINSKI HOUSE : STILINSKI: the phone We are watching his family's house. Maybe he'll wind up there? Give me a second-- : STILINSKI: Don't you have a test to get to? : STILES: eagerly What's going on? Did you find Derek yet? : STILINSKI: I'm working on it. You go take your test. : STILES: All right, Dad, listen to me-- : STILINSKI: firmly Go! : STILES: This is really important! You have to be careful tonight, okay? Especially tonight. : STILINSKI: Stiles, I'm always careful. : STILES: Dad, you've never dealt with this kind of thing before, okay? At least, not like this. : STILINSKI: sighing I know. Which is why I brought in people who have. : STILINSKI: State detective. Go take your test. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : SCOTT: Allison... : HARRIS: Mr. McCall, please take a seat. : HARRIS: You have forty-five minutes to complete the test. Twenty-five percent of your grade can be earned right now simply by writing your name on the cover of the blue book. However, as happens every year, one of you will inexplicably fail to put your name on the cover, and I'll be left yet again questioning my decision to ever become a teacher. So, let's get the disappointment over with. Begin! : HARRIS: Mr. McCall? : HARRIS: Mr. Stilinski! : STILES: Scott? : STILES: ...Scott? : SCOTT: Stiles, I can't-- : STILES: anxiously What's happening? Are you changing? : SCOTT: panting No. No, I can't breathe. : STILES: Here, use this. : STILES: Come on, do it. : SCOTT: incredulously I was having an asthma attack? : STILES: No, you were having a panic attack. But, thinking you were having an asthma attack actually stopped the panic attack. Irony... : SCOTT: How did you know to do that? : STILES: I used to get them after my mom died. Not fun, huh? : SCOTT: I looked at her, and it was like someone hit me in the ribs with a hammer. : STILES: nodding Yeah. It's called heartbreak-- about two billion songs written about it. : SCOTT: glumly I can't stop thinking about her. : STILES: Well, you could think about this-- her dad's a Werewolf Hunter, and you're a Werewolf, so it was bound to become an issue... : STILES: awkwardly ...That wasn't helpful. : STILES: sighing Dude, I mean, yeah. You got dumped. And it's supposed to suck. : SCOTT: No, that's not it. It was like I could feel everything in the room-- everyone else's emotions. : STILES: It's got to be the full moon. So, we'll lock you up in your room later, just like we planned. That way, the Alpha-- who is your boss-- can't get to you, either. : SCOTT: I think we need to do a lot more than lock me in my room... : STILES: What...? You mean, because if you get out, you'd be caught by Hunters? : SCOTT: anxiously No... Because if I get out... I think I might kill someone. ARGENT HOUSE : KATE: So, what? Another night of kicking through the leaves in the woods? : ARGENT: I prefer to think of it as another night trying to keep innocent people from being killed-- a list which now includes my daughter. : HUNTER DETECTIVE: How do we know it won't try going after her again? : KATE: It won't go after Allison. : ARGENT: It won't have any target at all, not on a full moon. : HUNTER DETECTIVE: How come? : ARGENT: An Alpha is like any other Werewolf on a full moon-- it struggles under its sway. Which means tonight is our best chance to catch it, when it's unfocused. : KATE: Yeah, but what if it has a reason to stay focused? : ARGENT: Oh, do you know something we don't? : KATE: evasively I just don't like surprises. : KATE: patronizingly But, you're the expert, so you tell me. : HUNTER: What about Derek? : KATE: He's smarter than that. He won't be out tonight. There's cops everywhere. : ARGENT: And, if for some reason he is-- : VICTORIA: interjecting If he is... You find him. You kill him. You cut him in half. : VICTORIA: cheerfully ...Anybody want a cookie? BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : JACKSON: Oh, uh, you got something on your-- : JACKSON: Here. Let me. : ALLISON: bashfully Thanks. : JACKSON: smirking Yeah. : ALLISON: You want the bite? : JACKSON: alarmed What? : ALLISON: Do you want a bite? : JACKSON: Oh. No, thanks... : ALLISON: Are you doing okay? I mean, since the other night? : JACKSON: Better than I thought I'd be. You still thinking about everything that happened? : ALLISON: Mostly about Scott. I haven't talked to him. : JACKSON: Probably a good idea. : ALLISON: You don't think I made a mistake, do you? : JACKSON: No. In fact, I think he got... : JACKSON: ...Exactly what he deserves... BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : COACH: All right, geniuses, listen up! Due to the recent pink-eye epidemic-- thank you, Greenberg-- the following people have made first line on a probationary basis-- emphasis on the word "probationary." : COACH: Rodriguez. Welcome to first line. : COACH: Taylor, and, uh... : COACH: Oh, for the love of crap, I can't even read my own writing. What is that, an "s?" No, no, that's not an "s." That's a-that's a-that's a "b." It's definitely a "b." Uh, Rodriguez, Taylor, and, uh... Bilinski. : COACH: Bilinski! : STILES: Yes? : COACH: Shut up! : STILES: Yes, sir. : SCOTT: Stiles... : STILES: anxiously It's Biles. Call me Biles, or I swear to God, I'll kill you. : COACH: Another thing-- from here on out, immediately, we're switching to co-captains. Congratulations, McCall! : JACKSON: What? : COACH: What do you mean, "what?" Jackson, this takes nothing away from you. This is about combining separate strengths into one unit. This is about taking your unit, McCall's unit... we're making one big unit. McCall, it's you and Jackson now! Everybody else? Asses on the field! : COACH: Asses on the field! : STILES: excitedly Dude, can you believe this? You're a captain, I'm first line. I'm first-freaking-line! : LACROSSE PLAYER: Don't think we're gonna let this go. He's not gonna be much of a co-captain in traction. : DANNY: scoffing Yeah, 'cause it's not like he scores more than anyone else. : JACKSON: sarcastically Oh, is that the opinion of my best friend? : DANNY: The opinion of your best friend is-- who the hell cares who's team captain? He's a good player, and you need to seriously get a grip. Let it go. : STILES: Are you not freaking out? I'm freaking out. : SCOTT: irritably What's the point? It's just a stupid title. And I could practically smell the jealousy in there. : STILES: Wait, you smell jealousy? : SCOTT: Yeah, it's the the full moon's turned everything up to ten. : STILES: Can you pick up on stuff, like, I don't know... desire? : SCOTT: frowning What do you mean, "desire?" : STILES: Like, sexual desire? : SCOTT: confused Sexual desire? : STILES: Yeah, sexual desire! Lust, passion, arousal? : SCOTT: ...From Lydia? : STILES: aghast What? No, in a general, broad sense-- can you determine sexual desire? : SCOTT: From Lydia to you? : STILES: sighing Fine! Yes, from Lydia to me. : STILES: Look, I need to know if I have a chance with this girl, okay? I've been obsessing over her since the third freakin' grade! : SCOTT: Why don't you just ask her? : STILES: Well, to save myself utterly crushing humiliation. Thank you, Scott. Okay? So, please, can you just go up and ask her if she likes me? See if her heartbeat rises, pheromones come out... : SCOTT: Fine. : STILES: surprised Wh--? I love you. I love you. You're my best friend in the whole world! : SCOTT: Hey, Lydia? : SCOTT: Can we talk for a second? : LYDIA: Of course. : LYDIA: Is this about the other night? You needed someone to talk to? : SCOTT: Just... I needed to ask you something. Do you, uh... Do you know if Allison still likes me? : LYDIA: Of course she still likes you. : SCOTT: shocked Really? : LYDIA: She'll always like you... as friends. Just friends. : SCOTT: dumbfounded Just friends. : LYDIA: If you ask me-- of course, nobody asks me-- she made a big mistake. Ask me how I know that. : SCOTT: How? : LYDIA: Because I know you locked us in there to protect us. Because I know that when a guy risks his life for you, you should be grateful. : SCOTT: flirtatiously Are you grateful? : LYDIA: seductively I think you'd be pretty surprised at just how grateful I can be... : STILES: Hey! What happened? : SCOTT: What? : STILES: exasperatedly What do you mean, "what?" Did you ask her? Did she say anything? Did she say she liked me? Did she imply she liked me? : SCOTT: lying Yeah. Yeah, she likes you. : SCOTT: darkly In fact, she's totally into you. : COACH: Let's go! Next! : COACH: Perfect! : STILES: Scott, you okay, dude? : STILES: Look, I know we just got good news and all, but there's still seven hours 'til the full moon, okay? : COACH: Let's go! : COACH: Guess some people don't appreciate your new status there, McCall. : COACH: Who's next? Let's go! : COACH: You got a problem with that, Bilinski? : STILES: What? : STILES: Yeah, no. : COACH: All right, you're up, big boy! Let's go! : COACH: That's it, McCall! That's the spirit! You earn it! Earn it, McCall! : LACROSSE PLAYER 1: Danny! Oh, man! Danny! : LACROSSE PLAYER 2: We didn't hit him that hard. : LACROSSE PLAYER 1: Danny, are you okay? : STILES: incredulously Dude, what the hell are you doin'? : SCOTT: irritably He's twice the size of me. : COACH: Come on, watch out! : STILES: Yeah, but everybody likes Danny. Now everybody's gonna hate you. : SCOTT: I don't care. : LYDIA: Is he okay? : JACKSON: It looks like he just has a bloody nose-- : LYDIA: ...What? : JACKSON: Your lipstick. : LYDIA: Oh. : LYDIA: Oh, I wonder how that happened? : JACKSON: skeptically Yeah, I wonder. ARGENT HOUSE : KATE: Right. Now, you can't tell your father about this, because he'll kill me. : ALLISON: Okay. : KATE: Okay. Well, what's our hapless victim's name? : ALLISON: Mr. Bear. : KATE: incredulously You named your teddy bear Mr. Bear? That's, like, the worst teddy bear name in the world. : ALLISON: defensively I was five years old! : KATE: sighing All right, well, just shoot your unimaginatively named bear and put it out of its misery. : ALLISON: Oh! Hahaha! : KATE: proudly See? Now that's what I'm talkin' about! See, if you would have had that the other night, you would have just-- : KATE: Whoa, wait a minute! I thought you wanted to learn how to do this, sweetie? : ALLISON: tearfully I just don't know what happened... : KATE: With Scott? : KATE: Aw, listen, my gorgeous, young niece-- you're gonna break hearts left and right, okay? And he was lucky to have gotten the tiny, little taste of Allison Argent's world that he got. : ALLISON: tearfully But it just... It felt so right with him. And then he just started acting so strange, and now I don't know what to believe. : KATE: bemused Well, sweetie, he's a guy-- you can't believe anything. : ALLISON: It's just, the whole thing with Derek Hale the other night, and Scott saying he didn't know him, but I saw them together-- : KATE: interrupting Whoa, hold on. Wait, back up-- Scott knows Derek? Alleged killer Derek? Are they friends? : ALLISON: No, not really. I mean, at least, that's what he said... : KATE: How about you tell me everything that Scott said about Derek? : ALLISON: What do you mean by "everything?" : KATE: I mean everything. MCCALL HOUSE : MELISSA: Scott? : STILES: Stiles. : MELISSA: Key?! : STILES: obliviously Yeah, I had one made, so-- : MELISSA: That doesn't surprise me. It scares me, but it doesn't surprise me. : MELISSA: What's that? : STILES: Uh, school project... : MELISSA: Mmm. : MELISSA: Stiles, he's okay, right? : STILES: Who, Scott? Yeah, totally... : MELISSA: He just doesn't talk to me that much anymore. Not like he used to. : STILES: Well, he's had a bit of a rough week... : MELISSA: Yeah. Yeah, I get it. Yeah. Um, okay. Uh, be careful tonight. : STILES: You, too. : MELISSA: Full moon. : STILES: alarmed What? : MELISSA: There's a full moon tonight. You should see how the ER gets-- brings out all the nutjobs. : STILES: relieved Oh. : MELISSA: awkwardly Yeah. : STILES: Right... : MELISSA: You know, it's, um, actually where they came up with the word "lunatic." : STILES: exasperatedly Oh, my God! Dude, you scared the hell out of me! Your mom said you weren't home yet. : SCOTT: blankly I came in through the window. : STILES: Okay. Uh, well, let's get this set up. I want you to see what I bought. : SCOTT: blankly I'm fine. I'm just gonna lock the door and go to bed early tonight. : STILES: nervously You sure about that? 'Cause you've got this kind of serial killer look going on in your eyes, and I'm hoping it's the full moon taking effect, 'cause it's really starting to freak me out. : SCOTT: blankly I'm fine. You should go now. : STILES: nervously All right. I'll leave. : STILES: Well, look, would you just at least look in the bag and see what I brought? You know, maybe you use it, maybe you don't. Sound good? : SCOTT: coldly You think I'm gonna let you put these on and chain me up like a dog? : STILES: Actually, no... : SCOTT: What the hell are you doing??? : STILES: frustrated Protecting you from yourself... and giving you some payback... for making out with Lydia. BEACON HILLS MALL (SPORTS GOODS STORE) : JACKSON: What are you doing here? : ALLISON: Oh, I was just thinking I might get back into something I haven't done for a while. What about you? : JACKSON: Oh, uh, for Danny. McCall bashed him pretty hard on the field. : JACKSON: Why do I get the feeling you could use someone to talk to? : ALLISON: Is it that obvious? : JACKSON: Maybe 'cause I'm kind of feeling the same way. MCCALL HOUSE : STILES: smugly I brought you some water. : SCOTT: furiously I'm gonna kill you! : STILES: exasperatedly You kissed her, Scott! Okay? You kissed Lydia. That's, like, the one girl that I ev-- : STILES: And, you know, the past three hours, I've been thinking, "It's probably just the full moon," you know? "He doesn't even know what he's doing, and tomorrow, he'll be totally back to normal. He probably won't even remember what a complete dumbass he's been-- a son of a bitch, a freaking unbelievable piece of crap friend"-- : SCOTT: interrupting She kissed me. : STILES: ...What? : SCOTT: I didn't kiss her-- she kissed me. She would have done a lot more, too. You should have seen the way she had her hands all over me. She would have done anything I wanted. Anything! BEACON HILLS MALL (PARKING LOT) : ALLISON: If I tell you something, will you promise not to laugh? : JACKSON: I would never laugh at you. : ALLISON: I don't think it was Derek in the school. : JACKSON: Neither do I. MCCALL HOUSE : SCOTT: plaintively Stiles, please let me out. It's the full moon, I swear. You know I wouldn't do any of this on purpose. Please, Stiles, let me out. It's starting to hurt. : SCOTT: It's not like the first time. It's the full moon... it's Allison breaking up with me... I know... that it's not just taking a break. She broke up with me. And it's killing me. I feel completely hopeless. : SCOTT: Just, please-- let me out. : STILES: pained I can't. : SCOTT: No, no, no! : SCOTT: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! BEACON HILLS MALL (PARKING LOT) : JACKSON: Is there something else? : JACKSON: Look, Allison, just because you can't trust Scott, doesn't mean you can't trust anybody. : ALLISON: anxiously But that's the thing-- there are people lying to me. People closer to me than Scott. : JACKSON: frowning Who? : ALLISON: My father. : ALLISON: And, it's-it's not like I don't realize we're not exactly the most normal family on the block. I mean, not every teenage girl comes home to a garage full of Glocks and AK-47s. : JACKSON: But, um...? : ALLISON: I just have this weird feeling, like, my dad knows more about what happened in the school than we do. MCCALL HOUSE : STILES: ...Scott, are you okay? : STILES: Scott? BEACON HILLS MALL (PARKING LOT) : JACKSON: And I saw someone standing in the hall, but... but, I mean, it might have been Derek, but I couldn't see any features. It was-it was just this kind of black shape. : JACKSON: sighing Here's where it gets really hard to explain-- the guy, or whatever it was, it just got down on all fours, and then just took off. : ALLISON: frowning On all fours, like, hands and knees? : JACKSON: No, like hands and feet. Like an animal. He moved like an animal. : ALLISON: Well, then how do you know it wasn't an animal? : JACKSON: Because when he was standing up, he looked like a guy. : ALLISON: Then, what was it? : ALLISON: ...What was that? : JACKSON: Don't! : DEREK: Stop! : DEREK: Scott, stop! : SCOTT: horrified What's happening to me? : DEREK: grimly Exactly what he wants to happen. BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : STILES: anxiously Dad? Dad? Has anyone seen my-- has anyone seen my dad? : STILINSKI: confused Stiles? What are you doing here? : ARGENT: That one's Stiles? : KATE: nodding Another friend of Allison's. : ARGENT: Are you gonna tell me about that talk you had with her? : KATE: You tell me something first-- that night you came across those Betas, one of them was smaller, right? : ARGENT: Mmhmm. : KATE: Well, was he just smaller? Or could he have been younger, too? MCCALL HOUSE : SCOTT: Thanks. : SCOTT: Wait-- : SCOTT: I can't do this. I can't be this and be with Allison. I need you to tell me the truth-- is there a cure? : DEREK: grimly For someone who was bitten? I've heard of one. I don't know if it's true. : SCOTT: Well, what is it? : DEREK: You have to kill the one that bit you. : SCOTT: Kill the Alpha? : DEREK: firmly Scott... If you help me find him, I'll help you kill him. END CREDITS Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 1 Category:Unfinished Transcripts